disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of stock sound effects in Disney films
Disney was known for having familiar classic sound effects in their work, mainly used until the mid-80s, though some newer common sounds are included here as well. This is a list of such distinctive sounds that are used more than once in Disney films. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") Note: cartoons actually starring Goofy do not count for obvious reasons; those cartoons are in their own section here. *The Art of Skiing - First use of the holler. *The Legend of Coyote Rock - As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. *Make Mine Music - When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. *Fun and Fancy Free - At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. *Three for Breakfast - After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. *Honey Harvester - When Donald falls from a tree. *All in a Nutshell - When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge off-screen. *Cinderella - While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. Food for Feudin' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). *Cold Turkey - When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). *Lambert the Sheepish Lion - When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. *Peter Pan - During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smee accidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. *Hooked Bear - When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. Never a Dull Moment - When Jack Albany got caught on a revolting sculpture (heard in the trailer only). *Bedknobs and Broomsticks - After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. *The Apple Dumpling Gang - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. *The Strongest Man in the World - When A. J. Amo falls off a scaffold. *The Rescuers - First, when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile; second, at the end, when Orville is blown off the roof. *Pete's Dragon - With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. *Mickey's Christmas Carol - When Goofy as Jacob Marley tumbles down the stairs (offscreen), the holler can be heard. *The Adventures of André and Wally B. - When Andre gets stung by Wally B. *Hot Lead and Cold Feet - When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Up, Up and Awry" - A sped-up version of the holler plays when one of the honey bees spots Pooh flying in the air. *The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "The Carpetsnaggers" *The TaleSpin episode "The Road to Macadamia" - Heard several times when Baloo and Louie get thrown out of the palace. *The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" - When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. *A Goofy Movie - On the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car at the end of the film before the credits, and at the very end of the credits. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. *Home on the Range - When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz - When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. *The Emperor's New School episode "Ramon's A Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion. *The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney World property. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. 8Enchanted - When the Troll gets flung away to the next kingdom while attempting to eat Giselle (albeit lower-sounding pitch than usual), and is heard when Prince Edward and Nathaniel are flung across the room by the flames during Narissa's transformation (A Wilhelm scream was herd as the same time). *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater - When Goofy is ejected through his house after he pushes the red button on his universal remote, is launched into orbit as he does the "goofy holler" before he lands into the couch in the middle of the football field. *''Rocky the Kangaroo Movie'' - When Nickles is slingshoted by Greg and Lenny out of the studio. Pluto growl Pluto growl 2 Wilhelm scream ("Aaagh!") 8Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - When a Stormtrooper falls into the chasm before Luke and Leia swing across. *The Star Wars Holiday Special - When a Stormtrooper falls over the edge of Chewbacca's family treehouse. *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - When a rebel soldier screams when his laser gun dish is hit and explodes during the Hoth battle, later when Chewie knocks a Stormtrooper off the platform of the carbon freezing chamber (barely audible). *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark - When a Nazi soldier is thrown from the back of a truck into the windshield of a Jeep, when another soldier falls from the left side of the truck, ripping the canvas as he falls. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Actually, there are Wilhelms in all of the Star Wars films, but this one is the most interesting because Ben Burtt is the one who actually lets loose with the Wilhelm. Han Solo knocks a man over a ledge and that man is Burtt, who impersonates the Wilhelm scream using his own voice instead of using the usual stock sound. The stock sound is heard when Luke sends one of Jabba's men over the side of the skiff and into the waiting maw of the sarlaac, and again a minute later. *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - While trying to get the vial of antidote, Indy crashes into the nightclub band, and a musician screams, later when Indy shoots the driver of Lao-Chi's car, and when Mola Ram is eaten by alligators. *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - When a Nazi's grenade explodes, throwing a soldier down a hill. *Beauty and the Beast - Chip says, "You gotta try this thing!" and then the castle is shown from the outside, where a battle ensues. A Wilhelm can be heard right after Chip's exclamation from one of the outside rioters. *Aladdin - One can be heard from a member of the crowd as the Genie (under Jafar's control) lifts the palace into the air. *A Goofy Movie - During the song "On the Open Road," Goofy's car strikes a construction scaffold. *Toy Story - When Buzz Lightyear gets pushed out the window by a lamp. *Runaway Brain - When the video-game Dopey is killed, the "Wilhelm scream" is heard. *Hercules - When villagers flee in terror as their city is attacked. *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition) - When a Stormtrooper is thrown off a bridge on Coruscant during the final celebration. Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace - When two security officers, one after the other, are hit in the chest and scream Wilhelms during the blaster battle in the Naboo hangar. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - When a crew member jumps from his ship and screams just before part of an iceberg falls on it. The Kid - While Russ is talking to Amy, someone screams on TV in a movie that Rusty is watching. Golden Dreams - During an earthquake, a native American screams as he falls to the ground. Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones - When the Naboo royal ship explodes upon arriving at Coruscant at the beginning of the film. The Haunted Mansion (2003 film) - When the guard got knocked by Jim Evers during the battle at the ceremony, a Wilhelm scream can be heard. Cars - When a car gets zapped by a laser during Lightning McQueen's daydream of being sponsored by Dinoco. Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith - When a clone trooper is thrown back by the explosion of a laser battery. Lifted - At the very end of the credits. Your Friend the Rat - When an astronaut got frightened by another rat. *Enchanted - When Prince Edward and Nathaniel is flung across the room by the flames during Narissa's transformation (A Goofy Holler was head at the same time). Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - During the motorcycle chase, when a boy with a stack of books in the library is about to get crashed into by the motorcycle. *Bolt - When Rhino is switching channels while watching TV. *Up - When the dogs are falling off a cliff while attempting to chase Carl Fredricksen and Russell with the bird, a Wilhelm scream can be heard. *George and A.J. - When one of the houses burrows down, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *Day & Night - During the movie scene when the cowboy shoots a man off-screen. 8Toy Story 3 - During the opening scene, while Andy and his toys are watching a "scary movie" during the "You've Got a Friend in Me" sequence. The scream can be heard. *Tron: Legacy - A digitized or derezzed version of the scream can be heard as Sam Flynn kills the last guard before entering the flying ship's cockpit. *Cars 2 - When the cars in the Ye Left Turn Inn beat Grem and Acer up. *The Legend of Mor'du - When Mor'du throws down soldiers from a rock, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *Monsters University - When Mike unknowingly runs over a student with the floor waxer. *Cars Toons episode The Radiator Springs 500½ - When the Baja pros fall down a cliff while chasing McQueen. *Star Wars: The Force Awakens - When a stormtrooper is killed by the TIE Fighter hijacked by Finn and Poe. *Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition - When a Snowtrooper gets ejected out of an AT-AT or AT-ST walker that is about to be controlled by the player. Tarzan yell Children Yelling 2 Crying Baby Crying Baby 2 Crying Baby 3 Crying Baby 4 Crying Baby 5 Crying Baby 6 Coughing Coughing 2 Coughing 3 Growl Ferocious Roar Car Screech Car vroom Herbie horn Oof Wood Crack Wood Crash Window Shatter Jet Vroom Loud Crash Pop! Splash Crash Cat Screeching Cat Screeching 2 Cat Growl Cat Yowl Pluto scream The Sound Played in Some Many Films and was Also Used In: In the Grip of Winter (1992 film) (Badger Only) and In the Path of the Storm (1993 film) (Fox, Plucky, Badger and Hare Only): * In the Grip of Winter - Badger Falls Off The Snow in A 3 Times, He Screams. * In The Path of the Storm - Plucky Screams by Stopping from The Storm, Badger and Hare Screamed In Surprise Where They Became Shocked And Then, Fox Screamed After The Battle. Pete laugh Pete scream Gulp 1 Gulp 2 Gulp 3 Kissing sound 1 Kissing sound 1 Multiple kisses Poof Falling in a distance Bonk Clang 1 Clang 2 Kling Boink 1 Boink 2 Splat Hypnotic Gaze Tiny Bugle Charge Machine getting out of control Panting Rooster Crow Rooster Crow 2 Rooster Crow 3 Rooster Crow 4 Rooster Crow 5 Rooster Crow 6 *DuckTales - ??? *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - ??? *Mulan - ??? *Planes - ??? Horse whinny Horse whinny 2 Horse whinny 3 Horse whinny 4 Children Laughing Crowd Cheering Crowd Cheering 2 Crowd Cheering 3 * How to Play Football - ??? * Hockey Homicide - ??? * Tennis Racquet - ??? Exhausted breathing Pluto growls (Waa-growl-ruff) Witch Shriek Donkey Bray 1 Donkey Bray 2 Cranky Bird Crying Bird Snarling 1 Snarling 2 Dog Snarl Hound Barking Wolf Howl Bear Roar Bear Growl Raccoon Growl Angry Dog Barking Dog Growl 1 Dog Growl 2 Dog Whimper 1 Dog Whimper 2 Dog Yelp Dog Howl Dog Bark 1 Dog Bark 2 Dog Bark 3 Dog Bark 4 Dog Bark 5 Dog Bark 6 Dog Bark 7 Dog Bark 8 Puppy Whimper Puppy Barking Puppy Growl Gunshot 1 Gunshot 2 Gunshot 3 Gunshot 4 Gunshot 5 Carnival Talking Gasp 1 Gasp 2 Gasp 3 Sigh Electricity Smacking and shouting Fireworks Boing Thunder Crackle Castle Thunder 1 Castle Thunder 2 Clearing Throat Hiccup Hiccup 2 Slingshot Wobble Dog Pack Barking Elephant Trumpeting Elephant Trumpeting 2 Elephant Trumpeting 3 Plugged trumpet Jaws Chomp Quick Nibbling Dizzy sound Snoring Transformation Goblins' Gibberish Quickly Toys Wind howl Wind howl 2 Wiggling sound Cracking Crumbling Creaking Rumbling Toy Making Machine Trumpet Call Doppler truck horn Umbrella opening up and poof Rocking chair sound See also *List of stock Goofy sounds Category:Lists Category:Sound lists